


Welcome to Night Vale

by asimpleline18



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pantoum about Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Night Vale

Here there is no such thing as a frown  
where the sun is hot and the moon bright  
Welcome to Night Vale, our normal town.  
Avoid things that go bump in the night.

Where the sun is hot and the moon bright,  
there are hooded figures clothed in black.  
Avoid things that go bump in the night  
lest you become the management's snack

There are hooded figures clothed in black,  
by the dog park you should not dwell on  
lest you become the management's snack  
and become a spirit thereupon.

By the dog park you should not dwell on,  
do not disguise yourself in a shroud  
and become a spirit thereupon -  
All hail the magnificent Glow Cloud.

Do not disguise yourself in a shroud -  
Here there is no such thing as a frown  
All hail the magnificent Glow Cloud -  
Welcome to Night Vale, our normal town


End file.
